The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a program, a terminal device and a method that are capable of performing a remote conference by performing the transmission and reception of various data via a network.
In known art, a terminal device is known that can be connected to a plurality of terminal devices, such as a mobile terminal, a personal computer (PC) and the like, via a network, and can perform a remote conference by the transmission and reception of various data, including image data, between the terminal devices. For example, as the terminal device, a video communication device is known that transmits a video signal of a captured image captured by an imaging device (a camera) to another video communication device. When the video communication device receives, from the other video communication device, a control signal that specifies an area of part of the captured image, the video communication device extracts an image of the specified area from the captured image. The video communication device transmits a video signal of the extracted image to the video communication device that transmitted the control signal specifying the area. Further, when the video communication device receives, from the other video communication device, a control signal that specifies a plurality of areas in the captured image, the video communication device respectively extracts images of the specified plurality of areas from the captured image. The video communication device generates a composite image in which the extracted plurality of images are combined as a single image. The video communication device transmits a video signal of the composite image to the video communication device that transmitted the control signal specifying the areas.